Corrupted Faith
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: The year is 4029 and the world is in a post apocalyptic state. Countries have fallen or joined together with others, creating Empires that now rule major parts of the world. Norway loses everything to him, and is now trying to find a way to fix the world and to get back his loved ones. There will be DenNor and a lot of feels, like family moments. Summary is fail.
1. Introduction

Authors note: Guess who's back? Maybe not me...I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IN LIKE...30 MINUTES.

HERE WE GO.

* * *

**Corrupted Faith: Prologue**

The year is 4029. Nuclear warfare had broken out; the United Nations is no more. The kings and queens had made a comeback, and everyone was left to fend for themselves. Countries were torn apart and conquered by surrounding Empires… Trust didn't exist anymore. No one was safe.

Many different outbreaks of new diseases and plagues raged across the globe, killing even more people than had already died in the wars. All the countries were crying for help, but most of the time no one came to their aid. The nations who had become too weak to support themselves joined with the countries that still had power, Like Germany or Russia, or simply made their own Empire and began to pillage and conquer other areas. This is the world we live in. We are no longer united, but we are split into different Empires, being treated like cattle. Like we don't matter.

The Severnyy Empire, located in the North, consists of Russia, Scandinavia, The Baltic States, Belarus, Ukraine and Holland. Russia is the powerhouse of the Empire. It's where it started, and it is Russia who makes the rules. The German Empire, run by Germany, consists of most of the countries in Central Europe. The Dong Dynasty, in the East, consists of China, Japan, Taiwan, Korea and several of other Island countries, even Australia. The West consisted of the Americas, Canada, and Greenland.

Finally there is the Middle East, now known as the Ottoman Empire. Once Turkey became aware of the weak countries around him, they had no choice but to join him. By letting then join him, he gained loads of power and the Ottomans reappeared. They conquered the Mediterranean and most of North Africa.

Central and South Africa never created an Empire, and isn't really worth much, but that territory is always being fought over by The Ottomans and the Germans. I guess the more land you own, the more power you have.

My name is Lukas Bondevik. I am the country of Norway, and the only one who hasn't lost sight of hope. Life isn't the same. It hasn't been the same since 2050. Allow me to explain. America's government became corrupt with attention craving politicians and disgusting pi-like presidents. You could say that it was America's fault that this whole dilemma came to be, but at the same time it just isn't true. It's these blasted humans that are to blame. Now you might say, "But aren't you human too?" Well, we look like humans, but we're different. We're immortal. We've lived through wars, depressions, and world crises. We're wiser due to all of our experience. We've seen things normal humans would never see in their life time. And we're stronger. No one could ever lift the weight that we countries have on our shoulders.

Now about my situation. After the war broke out, all of Scandinavia got together and decided that it would be best if we came back together, like back when we had the Kalmar Union, but this time the power would be distributed equally to all five of us. We did well for many years. We were prosperous; we were one of the only groups that were growing and becoming stronger. We were fine surviving on our own…Until something happened that would change us forever. We weren't expecting it at all, and we weren't expecting it to strike who it did first. One day America decided to show up on the shores of Iceland, saying that if he didn't go with him, he would take Iceland by force, even if it meant killing him. Of course someone's first reaction would be to resist, and that's what Iceland did…But he shouldn't have. Cries for help could be heard from across the sea, the pain and agony in Iceland's voice was gut-wrenching. Immediately I sent help, I wasn't going to leave him there to die, I wasn't going to let America take him…But America didn't care. He slaughtered all my men and ripped Iceland out of my arms.

I didn't leave. I kept fighting, even when it was clear that I lost, I still fought. I didn't want to leave him; I didn't want him to leave _me_ but…I had no choice but to stop. I had to let him go. The pain I felt for the next hundred years was unexplainable. Now there were only four of us. We were a little weaker now, and many countries noticed. Especially Germany. Instead of extending out a helping hand like he used too, he grabbed hold of Denmark and dragged him away. Of course I stopped him. I fought eagerly to protect Denmark; I wasn't going to lose someone else. But knowing Germany, I was no match for him. He was too strong. By this time I had lost two of the most important people in my life, and I couldn't do a thing. I still curse myself for being so weak. Only if I was stronger, I could have helped them. They could have been here with me.

Shortly after, not even enough time for me to recover, Russia showed up on our doorstep and gave us a choice. Either we join him without a fight, or resist and be beat to death as he conquered us. We couldn't risk any more casualties so we gave in and joined him.

Every day is a struggle. None of us in the Empire get along. We all have different points and outlooks on things, so all we do is argue. Sweden, Finland and I tend to stay out of trouble by only talking with the Baltic States, minimizing most conversation with the others. It's hard, but we have to live this way. Everyone doubts that there will be any change in the world, and there might not be.

. . .

_Or will there?_

* * *

/So I don't know if editing at 2 AM is a good idea, but if there is a problem with this story I'll re-upload the document with the changes and stuff...

**SO HEY GUYS!** So I kinda went off the radar for about a year, and I apologize for doing so. I just had major writers block, yes for a whole year, but I have inspiration now! Please don't kill me ;w;

So this story is basically going to be about Norway trying to get the word to realize all its mistakes, ALL WHILE fighting to get Denmark and Iceland back. Cute right?

I'll be using their human names in this story, and I will use words and phrases in different languages (from Google Translate) so yeah! I am so not creative with he names for the Empires btw.

Severnyy - Russian for 'Northern'

Dong - Chinese for East

GERMANIC EMPIRE WOOT

OTTOMAN EMPIRE IS BACK BABY WOOT WOOT

If I am historically inaccurate, I'm sorry. I'm half dead right now. **BUT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Distance

**Corrupted Faith: Chapter 1**

**Distance**

Right soooooo...HERE'S THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! WOOOOO! This took me a long time to write (and type) because I had major writers block for a while. As I said before, updates will be slow, so don't count on seeing another chapter for like...2 weeks or something. Soooo...Enjoy. Translations and names will be on the bottom of the page.

* * *

'Another gloomy day. Great. I love winter, it's my favorite season, but the gray skies never seemed welcoming. I'm not complaining though. Winter in its own way is very beautiful. Take the snowflakes for example, they are so tiny, but each and every one of them has their own unique and elegant designs.'

"Lukas."

He turned around quickly, away from the window when he heard his name. Upon laying his eyes on the one who had called him, he relaxed. It was only Berwald.

"What is it, Berwald?" Lukas asked, crossing his arms.

"Ya' got a letter."

"A what?" The Norwegians eyes widened slightly.

"Ah letter. It's not 'veryday ya' get one."

"…Who is it from?"

Berwald simply shrugged and handed him the envelope. "Also, Ivan c'lled ah meetin'. C'me by the c'nference room at three."

Lukas nodded in response as he watched Sweden leave. Not even a single goodbye was said. He looked down to the letter in his hands. Who was it from? No one usually got mail unless Ivan approved of it first, which was never. Ivan would never give anyone anything, so what was so important that he would let this letter come through? Slowly Lukas unsealed the envelope and took out the small piece of paper inside and unfolded it.

_My Beloved Nor,_

_ Hej, Nor! How's it going? It's been a long time hasn't it? Hope you haven't missed me too much. I know it's strange to be sending love letters at a time like this but I really miss you. Sometimes I don't even know why I write these letters to you, since you never reply back to any of them. Anyways, I wish we could be together again; things just aren't the same without you. I have no one to correct me when I'm wrong, and no one to beat me up when I make a mistake, and yes, I do miss it when you abused me. The world is still a mess, and have you heard? America is seriously debating about whether or not to invade Africa and attempt to take Egypt again. He's getting way too desperate. I hope things are well for you and I hope to hear back from you or something. We'll be together again, I promise. I love you, Nor._

_ Elsker,_

_ Danmark_

Norway stared at the paper for a moment. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he smiled. That idiot knew everything was hell, yet he makes his letters sound so full of life. He leaned back against the wall, and glanced up to the clock. 1:34. He had time before the meeting. He wiped the tears from his face before getting up and walked down to his room. He came across a long hallway, with many doors on each side. This was where everyone's rooms were, except for Ivan and his sisters. Of course they would be on the other side of the building where all the luxurious things were. Lukas walked into his room and shut the door, making sure to lock it before settling down at his desk.

He leaned back in his chair and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wanted to write back to Denmark so badly, but what if Ivan wouldn't let him? He sighed and began to write.

_Danmark,_

_I'm relieved to know that you're alright. I have been worrying about you as well, not a day passes that I don't think about you and the others. But if Tyskland* let you send this letter, does this mean that he trusts you enough to let you send things out of the empire? This just makes me wonder what you've been doing these past years. On to another topic, have you heard anything from or about Island*? I'm scared, Danmark*, I miss him. Ever since America took him away, I've never been the same, and you know that. Anyways, I'm sure you want to be updated on everything going on. There's not much to tell but…There are a few things. Both Berwald and Tino have been acting strange these past few months. I can't tell if they're planning something, or if they're just intimidated by Russia's presence. Whatever the cause may be, it's ruining us, well, at least that's what I think. We've been so distant lately, not even Berwald will talk to me. I'm trying my best to keep us together in these hard times, but everything is just hell. Well, write back when you have time. I'll try to fill you in on everything happening. _

_ Jeg elsker deg,_

_ Norge_

A hand went and covered Norway's face as he placed the pen down. He hadn't really thought about Denmark until now, even though he lied and said he did in the letter. He'd been too wrapped up in his own problems to actually have some time to himself and think. He glanced back to the clock. 2:50. Did that much time really pass? Standing up, Norway walked away from his desk and left his room, making his way down the hallway to the conference room. Now that he thought about it, why was Ivan even calling this meeting in the first place?

Pushing aside the thought for now, he pushed open the doors to the massive meeting area and stepped inside. He was surprised to see everyone already gathered here, which was rare, since half the people here had a tendency of being thirty minutes late.

"You're late, Norway." Ivan said, his usual innocent smile on his face.

Lukas looked up to the clock. Lies. "Actually, I'm just on time." He stated, pointing up to the clock above Ivan's head.

The Russian only laughed as he watched Norway take his seat. "Now to the matter at hand. I'm sure you are all aware that Denmark has risen to power in the Germanic Empire, da? Well he sent me a rather…Harsh letter saying that if we didn't hand over our dear friend, Norway, he would launch an attack on us. As you know, we just got finished defending ourselves from Americas bombing, so we aren't in any shape to be in that situation. We're going to just let Denmark have his way."

'What?' Lukas looked around the table. Everyone only nodded in agreement to what Ivan had said. "Wait…You're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"Well it seems to me that you _**want**_ to sta-"

"Trust me, I would rather kill myself then stay here with you, but that's beside the point. It isn't like you to give up something without a fight. What are you thinking?" He glared to the other man sitting across from him.

"As I said before, we aren't in any shape for further problems…Oh, I forgot. I shut you out of the outside world. You see, you're 'boyfriend' has risen to one of the highest ranks in Germany's empire these past years. He's now second in command in the Germanic Empires military. With one wave of his hand we could be obliterated, and I don't want that. So simply put, we're giving him what he wants so there won't be any future casualties.

"What about Finland and Sweden?" Lukas asked.

"He didn't mention anything about the-"

"_**Why?**_"

"Cut me off again and see what happens." Ivan threatened him. His cold stare sent chills through everyone in the room, making them sulk or look away from what was happening. "As for your question, I don't know. I'm not Denmark, I don't know what that idiot is thinking."

Norway sat silently and began to rub his temples. What was going on? Why was he not informed about all this sooner? He glanced over to Finland who smiled apologetically to him. Lukas waved it off and went back to his thoughts.

"This meeting is now at a close. Germany will be here early tomorrow morning, so pack your things, Norway."

Norway nodded as everyone, including himself, stood from the table and walked out of the room. As soon as he began to make his way down the hall, he felt someone tugging at his shirt. He turned around, only to meet the face of a smiling Tino.

"Tino." Lukas said in a flat tone.

"H-hello, Lukas…Please don't tell me you're mad. I'm sorry we had to keep all of this information away from you, it's just that we all thought that it would be best if you didn't know and we-!"

Norway didn't let him finish, and placed a hand on the smaller ones shoulder. "Yes, yes, I get it. Tino, I'm not mad…Maybe a little, but I'm sure you had good intentions to keep this away from me. I trust in your decisions."

Tino sighed in relief and hugged the Norwegian. "I'm so glad!" He pulled away before he continued. "So now you're going to be with Den again! I'm sure you're excited."

Lukas smiled. It was hard not to when you were with Tino. "I guess…But what about you and Sve? I don't know why Denmark would just forget about you two like that. And I certainly don't want to leave you guys behind."

"We'll be f'ne."

Lukas' curl jumped as they heard that deep voice that came in so suddenly. But hat voice only belonged to one person he knew. The two turned around to see Sweden walking towards them.

"Ah! Su-san!" Tino happily made his way to his husband, a skip in his step, and held his arm.

"Ah'm sure Den w'll c'me back fer us."

"I sure hope so." Norway's gaze went to the floor as he sighed. They were all a family, so there was no way Den was just going to leave them here, right?

"Lukas?" The Norwegian broke his train of thought when Finland called him, and he looked back up.

"Ah…Yes?"

"You should go and get packing, you should also go to bed early, you've got a big day tomorrow! We'll make sure to be there in the morning to say our goodbyes." And with that, the couple was off.

Norway turned back toward his room and soon went on his way. Once there, he glanced back to his desk. The letter… He picked it up and packed it into a fresh envelope. He would give it to Denmark anyways when he sees him.

. . .

Lukas remembered to pack all of his stuff, which wasn't much, into his bag and set it beside his bed. He, once again, looked back to the clock. 8:45. He didn't do a thing all day, yet he was exhausted, and ready to hit the hay. He plopped onto his bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Everything has been happening way too fast. Would it ever slow down? That was his last thought before he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

Island - Iceland

Tyskland - Germany

Danmark- Denmark

Jeg Elsker Deg - I love you

**Names:**

Norway - Lukas Bondevik

Denmark - Mathias Kohler

Iceland - Emil Steilsson

Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna

Finland - Tino Väinämöinen

Russia - Ivan Braginsky

**Authors Note:**

I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE FOR THIS, HOPEFULLY SOON. Yeah, well thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It helped a lot, and it would be even more helpful if you guys kept sending them in. Thank you all so much to the people following the story and who supported me in this! Hopefully chapters will continue to be longer.


End file.
